


A Boy and His Grandpa

by Squintyfist (ErzasCake)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Loves His Grandpa, Damian Loves His Grandpa Challenge 2020, Damian loves his Grandpa 2020, Fanart, Gen, YeetDC2020, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzasCake/pseuds/Squintyfist
Summary: Damian not only trusts Alfred enough to sleep in his presence, but to also sleep on Alfred's shoulder.Alfred is honored that his youngest grandson is comfortable enough to do this.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damian Loves His Grandpa Challenge 2020





	A Boy and His Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> my art tumblr: https://squintydrawafist.tumblr.com/post/627113793654226944/he-trusts-his-grampa-enough-to-sleep-on-him-for


End file.
